


You Deserve Better

by Mary_Jo_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Episode Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Minor Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Apologizes, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jo_Holmes/pseuds/Mary_Jo_Holmes
Summary: The Part I truly wish was in the episode was Sherlock apologizing to Molly about making her confess her love to him at his sister's whim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I added Johnlock because I will go down with that ship, but I am not angry at them not putting it in, they left it open, they are working together again, they didn't leave us with a cliffhanger. I am really glad at that one since people are complaining so much and giving such bad reviews that I will be shocked if we ever get Johnlock in the show based the simple fact I'll be surprised if we get another series.

Golden light filtered in through the thin lilac curtains, shinning on Sherlock’s face.  He had stayed the night with John. The new dynamic in their relationship still blossoming. They were not ready to live together again quite yet. Sure, Sherlock would stay at John’s flat a few nights a week, when they would stay up late and get everything off their chest, and work on getting closer as partners in life and working on what Mary knew what they could be.  They were almost there before the fall, but they had to get back to there and past it. Now they had Rosie to consider. How would their lives adjust to having a child in it? What would Rosie call Sherlock? So, they worked on it slowly. The renovations to Baker Street had been done for a few weeks, during which Sherlock had stayed with Mycroft, only staying with John a few nights. The first time they had kissed, was magical in Sherlock’s mind. That was a few weeks after their entanglement with Euros. A few weeks later, with Rosie off at Molly’s and the adrenalin from solving a case that was at least an eight, found them tumbling into bed together and not just to sleep. Now every night he stayed resulted in sex. Sometimes slow and loving, sometimes fast and hard filled with adrenalin, and sometimes just a quick mutual wank.

Last night John admitted that he was in love with the consulting detective, making said detective, sob in relief while making his own confession. They had held each other for what seemed like hours, and made love. But this morning, Sherlock woke alone, the other side of the bed cool, bed sheets rumpled like they had been thrown off in a hurry. Sherlock sat up and the sheet fell away to revel his pale torso littered with lovebites and scars. He heard John’s voice on the monitor. “There we go baby girl. All changed and ready for the day. We have to be quite when we go into the kitchen to get breakfast, go t to let Papa sleep.” Sherlock’s heart soared at the words. Papa, John had just referenced him with Papa.  The brunette stood and padded into the bathroom where he took a quick shower and dressed in fresh clothes he had brought. By the time he had emerged, John had breakfast on the table waiting on the detective, feeding Rosie hers.

“Good morning love, I was trying to let you sleep some more.”

“Good morning John, Rosie. I slept fine.” Sherlock replied as he took a seat opposite John.  “I admit I was a little panicked when I woke up alone.”

“Oh, Sherlock I’m sorry.” John said grabbing Sherlock’s hand and squeezing lightly.

“It’s okay, I heard you on the monitor, when you called me Papa.” Sherlock blushed and looked down at his plate.

“Is that okay?”

“Oh yes, it is perfect.”

“Good.” John replied leaning over and placing a chaste kiss to Sherlock’s lips. They ate in silence, taking turns feeding Rosie. John couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride of how domestic it felt. When they were done Sherlock insisted he do the clean up, John relented and took Rosie to the sitting room and let her play with her toys. “Molly is coming by in a half an hour to get Rosie, it’s her day off. Could you hang around and wait so I could swing by the chemist on the way in to work?”

“I can, however, I do not know how she would react to me. I haven’t seen her since the whole thing with my sister.”

“You haven’t apologized or explained why you did that?”

“She won’t let me, she will not answer her phone, nor is she ever in the morgue when I try there. Seems to be a running thing when I try to apologize for hurting the people I love.”

“I know I’m partly to blame for that, but try today yeah?” John replied guiltily.

“I will.”

John grabbed his coat and bag before stopping by and kissing the top of Rosie’s head and planting a kiss to the detective’s lips. “I’ll come by Baker Street after I collect Rosie and we’ll get takeaway and you can tell me how it went.” Sherlock nodded at John’s words. “I love you.”

“I love you to.”

Sherlock watched as Rosie played with her blocks and the stuffed toy he bought her. He heard the door bell ring, signaling Molly’s arrival. Sherlock got up, straightened his jacket and walked nervously towards the door. He opened to find a slightly shocked Molly. “Miss Hopper, If you come in I can get Rosie and her bag for you, It’ll only be a moment.” He stepped aside and waited for Molly to walk through. But she didn’t  

“Where’s John?”

“He left early since I was here so he could stop by the chemist.”

“I’ll wait here then.” Molly replied, straightening her back.

“Molly, please, I would really like to talk to you.”

Molly looked at Sherlock and sighed, “Okay, you have five minutes.” She walked past Sherlock and into the sitting room and picked up Rosie, causing the child to squeal with delight. Sherlock stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Well?” Molly asked bitterly.

That jolted Sherlock into moving and sitting in one of the armchairs. “Molly, I want to apologize for what I did several weeks ago, by forcing you to confess your love to me. I know that you love me, and I wish with all my heart that I could make you happy Molly, I truly do, But I am not the man for you. I do love you, but my love for you is more like a family love. Like a sister.”

“What so I’m like the sister you never had?”

“Well yes and no, you see it turns out that I do truly have a sister. I think I can say that my love for you is greater than my love for her. But Molly I am gay, I could never be the partner you deserve.”

“Wait you have a sister?” Molly exclaimed.

“Yes. And she is the cause of our current predicament.” Sherlock explained everything from what Euros did as a child and why he didn’t remember, to her getting out of Sherrinford and posing as John’s therapist, to the game that she made them play. The only part he left out was the true amount of time she had till death before she confessed. He simply told her that a bomb was there, and Euros had the trigger. “So it wasn’t an experiment, your life was in danger and that was the confession that saved you. I am truly sorry.” Sherlock finished his monologue and dropped his head in his hands.

He didn’t hear the woman get up and place the child on the floor. He only noticed when Molly was taking his hands. He lifted his head and looked at her. He stood to embrace her in a tight hug.

“I’ve always known you were gay. All the pretty ones are. I can’t help who I fall in love with though.”

“I am sorry Molly Hooper.”

“I know Sherlock, I know. I forgive you. Your sister sounds like a fright.”

“She is, I am trying with her though. I go and see her once a week, we play the violin together.”

“Good. I am happy that you and John have it figured out though.”

“That obvious?”

“You are here and you used his body wash.”

“Oh.” Sherlock blushed. “We are still working out the kinks, still living apart, working together, and spending a lot of time together. We’ve only confessed our love last night.” Sherlock stopped hoping he wasn’t hurting Molly by saying that. “I’m sorry Molly that was insensitive.”

“You are okay Sherlock. You’ve been waiting on this a long time, you can be happy about it. I’ve actually started seeing someone.” Molly admitted.

“Good Molly, as long as he is not Tom or Jim from IT. Mary left a DVD in case of her death, several actually, telling us that we would be great, giving John the okay to be with me after she died, she knew, of course, that we loved each other, she knew from the beginning. But neither of us would do anything about it, so she had to tell us for ourselves.”

“He is not, I checked, not ‘meat dagger’ or criminal masterminds for me. Mary was like that, telling you what you needed before you knew.”

“Yes she was, and I am happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

Sherlock felt a tug on his pant leg as he was standing there looking to see that Rosie had crawled over to them while they had been talking. He reached down to pick her up and a small “papa” escaped her lips as she settled in his arms and rested her head on his collar bone.  He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

“Did she call you Papa?”

“It appears so, John called me that this morning so she must have been paying attention.

Molly looked at the pair and couldn’t help but feel pride and happiness. “Sherlock, I am happy that you are finally getting a good life. Would you like to walk with us as far as the Yard, Rosie and I are going to the Zoo and Greg has a case for you.”

“Yes I would love to, wait how do you?”Sherlock began to ask, before deducing who Molly had begun seeing in the giant smile she now wore. “Well never mind, let’s go, that way you can get a kiss this morning too.


End file.
